toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 3 (2010)
A sequel to Toy Story 2 and the original Toy Story. "No toy gets left behind" Plot Eventually, Hamm to tells Rex to help him the Buzz Lightyear video game. but Rex says no I lived it later in toy story 3. One eye Bart tries to take a bunch of orphans down a cliff but Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and Jessie save them. The story zooms forward 10 years, the toys have been waiting years for an attempt for Andy to finally play with them, so Sarge gets Andy's cell phone for Woody and the gang and tries to make a call so Andy can play with them and it fails. Woody gathers up a staff meeting telling the toys that playtime wasn't going to last forever with Andy. Later on Andy puts his toys in a trash bag and tries to put them in the attic but Andy's mom throws them on the curb, luckily the toys escape before the truck takes them away. They go into Mrs. Davis's car and get sent to a daycare named Sunnyside with toys like, a rock monster named "Chunk" An octopus named "Stretch" A telephone named "Chatter telephone" Barbie's counterpart "Ken" a giant baby doll without clothes on named "Big Baby and of course a big bear with smells of strawberries named Lotso Huggin Bear. The toys are sent to the Butterfly room except Barbie who is played with fair and nice. Woody tells the toys he saw the hole thing and that they should go home but before he leaves Bullseye follows right after Woody tells him to stay twice because he doesn't want him left alone in the attic. Woody ends up in a little girl named Bonnie Anderson who plays with Woody better than he has been played with in years. But Woody wants to go home so he gets on the computer before he leaves, he tells Bonnie's toys to say "hi" to his friends if they ever made it to Sunnyside daycare. The toys were shocked and Chuckles tells him the story of Lotso and how they belonged to the same owner, Chuckles gave Woody a plastic heart which said, "This heart belongs to Daisy" (Lotso's owner) so Woody must escape Bonnie's house and save his family. When Woody returns he see's that the toys have been tortured by Lotso and the toddlers, the Chatter telephone tells Woody about how to escape. When they escape they have to bring Buzz who had been reset, so he thinks he is a real space ranger again, but when they catch him they press the reset button too long and change him to Spanish Buzz (he speaks Spanish fluently) and tries to impress Jessie. Woody helps the gang escape, but they get caught by Lotso, Woody shows them the plastic heart and told Big Baby (Who had also been owned by Daisy) that she loved him and that Lotso just didn't wanted to be stranded alone. Lotso breaks the heart and Big Baby throws him into the Dumpster (which was the toy's escape route. Woody and the gang help to get across and Woody gets pulled into the dumpster by Lotso. Everybody, except Barbie (she gets held back by Ken), tries to help Woody, but it's too late, they get shoved into the back of the garbage truck. When Buzz gets hit by a television set made from one of the trips the truck made, he turns back into the Buzz Lightyear Woody and the gang knew. They reach the Dump and get dumped into the lots of garbage. The Aliens run off, and the rest of the toys get pushed by a bull dozer, pushing trash, into a disposal line. They reach a shredder, Slinky suddenly goes up, because the ceiling is a magnet, the toys grab as fast as they can to anything metal, as soon as everybody does, Lotso was seen by Woody, Woody and Buzz help Lotso and escape the shredder just in time. The toys see an incinerator and try to run back, Lotso sees a button, Woody and Buzz help Lotso get up, but Lotso betrays them by leaving them, the toys fall down to the hill of garbage slowly going towards the fire that wold end their lives, they held hands, they could do nothing more, and then comes a bright light above them Woody looks up to see a claw. The toys were grabbed and see that the Aliens saved them, saying their memorable line, "The Claw", put outside the toys worry that Woody won't get back in time so that Andy can take him to college, they end up riding home in Sid's (the kid from the original Toy Story the garbage man) garbage truck. The toys get home, wash up using a hose, and return to Andy's room Woody says goodbye to all the toys and gets ready to get in the college box, but hurries, gets a sticky note, and writes down "Donate to Bonnie-- 1225 Sycamore St.". Andy reads the note and drives to the location. He sees how Bonnie plays, Bonnie's mom lets Andy in and Andy gives Bonnie his toys, showing her each and every one, Bonnie looks in the box and says, "My Cowboy!" Andy was surprised and figures out Woody was always there for him, Andy plays with the toys one last time and then leaves for college. Woody then says one line as Andy drives off, "So long Partner." Category:movies